Constellations of Gladiatron
The Constellations of Gladiatron are fictional constellations that light up its night sky. There are 970 of them, each for a day of the Gladiatronian year (which lasts longer than Earth). A constellation newly gets added every Gladiatronian century(ies if 2 or more). Some constellations are modeled after animals. The constellation charts are ancient, but are unrottable, as they are made from non-rotting material known as Constellationium, the unrotting paper. Unlike Earth's constellation stars, the Gladiatronian constellation stars do not move slowly over centuries and the constellations all stay that way thanks to Gladiatron having no wobble. All of them have exoplanets. They all are placed during a Pharaoh of Good's reign. The pharaoh loved the stars and astronomy. He placed Vulpeculus, the fox, the first constellation, after his birth, other animal-, dinosaur-, hero-, food-, god-, Zord-, Digimon-, object- and other-constellations during his reign, and the final constellation Putorius, the polecat, before his death through cancer. The pharaoh now is a ghost, who now haunts the ruins of the castle which the forces of evil destroyed. Some of them, including the Zodiacal constellation Rattus, the rat scratching his ear, for example, lie on the Soupy Way, a galaxy which is like the Milky Way. Some of the constellations, including the Zodiacal constellation Equus, the rearing horse, lie on the equator. Some of the constellations, such as the Zodiacal constellation Canem Urinae, the peeing dog, have meteors, like the Canem Urinids, for example. Some of the constellations, such as the Zodiacal constellation Leporem Currentum, the running rabbit, have nebulas, for example the Emerald Nebula. Enough, many (if sky polluted), or some, of the constellations shine brightly in the planet's skies. They all are arranged ever since the breakup of Pangaea, the supercontinent. Gladiatron orbits around its green-colored sun, which passes through a different Sheng Xiao constellation every year. Every Chinese New Year (which is January-February) beginning with Rattus and ending with Porcus, the pig, the sun is in a different constellation. They shine bright. Even the stars of Gladiatron turn to supergiants and implode. These constellations are different shapes and sizes, one and all. All 970 constellations can be displayed here. Gallery Vulpeculus.jpg|Vulpeculus. Canem_Urinae.jpg|Canem Urinae. Canem_Cacatus.jpg|Canem Cacatus. Cattus_in_Sibilum.jpg|Cattus In Sibilum. Is_Dato_Rinocerotis.jpg|Is Dato Rinocerotis. Leporem_Currentum.jpg|Leporem Currentum. Macropus_Pilam_Pede.jpg|Macropus Pilam Pede. Ursus_Ferre_Oppognare.jpg|Ursus Ferre Oppognare. Leo_Belli.jpg|Leo Belli. Tigris_Major.jpg|Tigris Major. Tigris_Minor.jpg|Tigris Minor. Amberus_Insectus.jpg|Amberus Insectus. Argo_Narnius.jpg|Argo Narnius. Elephantus.jpg|Elephantus. Hammerus_and_Anvilus.jpg|Hammerus and Anvilus. Saturnus.jpg|Saturnus. Pecus_Coitu.jpg|Pecus Coitu. Procyonus.jpg|Procyonus. Tanukius.jpg|Tanukius. Gallus_Canente.jpg|Gallus Canente. Armadillus.jpg|Armadillus. Castoreus.jpg|Castoreus. Plataepus.jpg|Plataepus. Rattus.jpg|Rattus. Vitilum_Cum_Ablatisque_Testiculis.jpg|Vitilum Cum Ablatisque Testiculis. Formicus.jpg|Formicus. In_Genere_Talpa.jpg|In Genere Talpa. Anguis.jpg|Anguis. Chimaerus.jpg|Chimaerus. Porcus.jpg|Porcus. Equus.jpg|Equus. Simius.jpg|Simius. Draco_Cum_Erectionem_Colem.jpg|Draco Cum Erecionem Colem. Ovium.jpg|Ovium. Currens_Chinchilla.jpg|Currens Chinchilla. Vespertilio.jpg|Vespertilio. Tyrannosaurem.jpg|Tyrannosaurem. Crocodilius.jpg|Crocodilius. Acinonix.jpg|Acionyx. Hippopotamusus.jpg|Hippopotamusus. Ranus.jpg|Ranus. Sciurus.jpg|Sciurus. Lupem.jpg|Lupem. Pistris.jpg|Pistris. Scarus.jpg|Scarus. Hyenus.jpg|Hyenus. Theseus_and_Minotaurus.jpg|Theseus and Minotaurus. Odysseus.jpg|Odysseus. Cyclopisus.jpg|Cyclopisus. Luter.jpg|Luter Major. Atalanta_and_Meleager.jpg|Atalanta and Meleager. Apri_Calydonii.jpg|Apri Calydonii. Percula.jpg|Percula. Canems_Coitu.jpg|Canems Coitu. Felis_Cacatus.jpg|Felis Cacatus. Achilles.jpg|Achilles. Cerberus_Urinae.jpg|Cerberus Urinae. Vitula_Eligans.jpg|Vitula Eligans. Mus.jpg|Mus. Velociraptorus.jpg|Velociraptorus. Vulpes_Urinae.jpg|Vulpes Urinae. Didelphius.jpg|Didelphius. Ajax.jpg|Ajax. Bellarophon.jpg|Bellarophon. Computatrum.jpg|Computatrum. Collisionem_Autocineti.jpg|Collisionem Autocineti. Panthera.jpg|Panthera. Pardus.jpg|Pardus. Jaguarus.jpg|Jaguarus. Bos.jpg|Bos. Triceratopsus.jpg|Triceratopsus. Falconus.jpg|Falconus. Suricatus.jpg|Suricatus. Mares_Leones.jpg|Mares Leones. Narcissus.jpg|Narcissus. Peleus.jpg|Peleus. Agamemnon.jpg|Agamemnon. Chiron.jpg|Chiron. Orpheus_and_Eurydice.jpg|Orpheus and Eurydice. Quadratum.jpg|Quadratum. Leopardus_Pardalis.jpg|Leopardus Pardalis. Helicopterus.jpg|Helicopterus. Ericius.jpg|Ericius. Locustam_Marinam.jpg|Locustam Marinam. Arietes.jpg|Arietes. Asinus.jpg|Asinus. Vehicleus.jpg|Vehicleus. Gryphonus.jpg|Gryphonus. Medusae.jpg|Medusae. Trollus.jpg|Trollus. Palaemon.jpg|Palaemon. Satyrus.jpg|Satyrus. Scylla.jpg|Scylla. Centaura.jpg|Centaura. Olor.jpg|Olor. Salmo.jpg|Salmo. Hippocampus.jpg|Hippocampus. Anseris.jpg|Anseris. Picus.jpg|Picus. Owlus.jpg|Owlus. Ibisus.jpg|Ibisus. Corvem.jpg|Corvem. Crabbus.jpg|Crabbus. Ceterus.jpg|Ceterus. Scorpionem.jpg|Scorpionem. Corona_Occidentis.jpg|Corona Occidentis. Corona_Orientem.jpg|Corona Orientem. Troglodyte.jpg|Troglodyte. Papilonem.jpg|Papilonem. Gorillus.jpg|Gorillus. Apatosaurusus.jpg|Apatosaurusus. Stegosaurusus.jpg|Stegosaurusus. Pterodactylus.jpg|Pterodactylus. Ankylosaurusus.jpg|Ankylosaurusus. Aquilus.jpg|Aquilus. Camelus.jpg|Camelus. Capybaraeus.jpg|Capybaraeus. Jasonus.jpg|Jasonus. Canem_Extendens.jpg|Canem Extendens. Canem_Currentum.jpg|Canem Currentum. Canem_Aurem_Radit.jpg|Canem Aurem Radit. Canem_Stretchum.jpg|Canem Stretchum. Staggus.jpg|Staggus. Quadrans.jpg|Quadrans. Parasaurolophusus.jpg|Parasaurolophusus. Pinguis.jpg|Pinguis. Delphinem.jpg|Delphinem. Orcus.jpg|Orcus. Balaena.jpg|Balaena. Bombus.jpg|Bombus. Strutitonum.jpg|Strutitonum. Phacochoerus.jpg|Phacochoerus. Equiferus.jpg|Equiferus. Phascolarctos.jpg|Phascolarctos. Pandam.jpg|Pandam. Cadmus.jpg|Cadmus. Oedipus.jpg|Oedipus. Sphinxus.jpg|Sphinxus. Aeneas.jpg|Aeneas. Peleops.jpg|Peleops. Hectorus.jpg|Hectorus. Daedalus_and_Icarus.jpg|Daedalus and Icarus. Triptolemus.jpg|Triptolemus. Otrera.jpg|Otrera. Pandora.jpg|Pandora. Silvis.jpg|Silvis. Tragelaphus.jpg|Tragelaphus. Amphitryon.jpg|Amphitryon. Artorius.jpg|Artorius. Oprimentum.jpg|Optimentum. Moleus.jpg|Moleus. Thylacineus.jpg|Thylacineus. Jackalus.jpg|Jackalus. Coyoteus.jpg|Coyoteus. Dingous.jpg|Dingous. Dholeus.jpg|Dholeus. Lupus_Urinae.jpg|Lupus Urinae. Anasus_and_Leona.jpg|Anasus and Leona. Midas.jpg|Midas. Connochaetes.jpg|Connochaetes. Walrusus.jpg|Walrusus. Plesiosaurusus.jpg|Plesiosaurusus. Pachycephalosaurusus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurusus. Manidus.jpg|Manidus. Felises_Coitu.jpg|Felises Coitu. Felis_Urinae.jpg|Felis Urinae. Felis_Aurem_Radit.jpg|Felis Aurem Radit. Felis_Currentum_Major.jpg|Felis Currentum Major. Felis_Stretchum.jpg|Felis Stretchum. Lepus_Cacatus.jpg|Lepus Cacatus. Currens_Simia.jpg|Currens Simia. Ailurum.jpg|Ailurum. Tamias.jpg|Tamias. Larum.jpg|Larum. Canem_Manducans.jpg|Canem Manducans. Canem_Mulgere_Iuvenes_Eius.jpg|Canem Mulgere Iuvenes Eius. Canem_Pointus.jpg|Canem Pointus. Calces.jpg|Calces. Anguilla.jpg|Anguilla. Albatrossus.jpg|Albatrossus. Aranea.jpg|Aranea. Volant.jpg|Volant. Mantisus.jpg|Mantisus. Scarabae.jpg|Scarabae. Beetleus.jpg|Beetleus. Goblinus.jpg|Goblinus. Mediocrisa.jpg|Mediocrisa. Unicornus.jpg|Unicornus. Sofae_et_Injuriosum_Canems.jpg|Sofae et Injuriosum Canems. Vespa.jpg|Vespa. Slothus.jpg|Slothus. Manateeus.jpg|Manateeus. Cricetus.jpg|Cricetus. Rodentia.jpg|Rodentia. Drydalis.jpg|Drydalis. Pumilio.jpg|Pumilio. Helops.jpg|Helops. Phoenicopteris.jpg|Phoenicopteris. Ursus_Maritimus.jpg|Ursus Maritimus. Orycteropus.jpg|Orycteropus. Tapirus.jpg|Tapirus. Canem_Parturiens.jpg|Canem Parturiens. Pumaus.jpg|Pumaus. Felis_Currentum_Minor.jpg|Felis Currentum Minor. Luter_Minor.jpg|Luter Minor. Kiwius.jpg|Kiwius. Macropus_Pilam_Pede_Minor.jpg|Macropus Pilam Pede Minor, Plataepus_Minor.jpg|Plataepus Minor. Bovis_Anglicus_Urinae_In_Hydrant.jpg|Bovis Angelicus Urinae In Hydrant. Canem_Siccatio.jpg|Canem Siccatio. Coahuila_Urinae.jpg|Coahuila Urinae. Tetsudo.jpg|Tetsudo. Constellation 42.jpg|Constellation 42. Acionix Minor.jpg|Acionix Minor. Buffalus Promantorium.jpg|Buffalus Promontorium. Castoreus Minor.jpg|Castoreus Minor. Rottweilerus.jpg|Rottweilerus. Rattus Minor.jpg|Rattus Minor. Hippolyta.jpg|Hippolyta. Shibainuus.jpg|Shibainuus. Anteaterus.jpg|Anteaterus. Bassetus.jpg|Bassetus. Beagleus.jpg|Beagleus. Terrius.jpg|Terrius. Pitbullus.jpg|Pitbullus. Gulo.jpg|Gulo. Migale.jpg|Migale. Taura Urinae.jpg|Taura Urinae. Alces.jpg|Alces. Alietum.jpg|Alietum. Is Dato Rinocerotis Minor.jpg|Is Dato Rinocerotis Minor. Caprus.jpg|Caprus. Equus_Minor.jpg|Equus Minor. Lynxus.jpg|Lynxus. Agoutius.jpg|Agoutius. Polypus.jpg|Polypus. Lolligo.jpg|Lolligo. Lycaon_Pictus.jpg|Lycaon Pictus. Orynxon.jpg|Orynxon. Rattuses_Coitu.jpg|Rattuses Coitu. Vexillum.jpg|Vexillum. Lepuses Coitu (1).jpg|Lepuses Coitu. Macropus Jumpae.jpg|Macropus Jumpae. Ursus Ferre Oppognare Minor (1).jpg|Ursus Ferre Oppognare Minor. Lupus Homidae.jpg|Lupus Homidae. Bearmonus.jpg|Bearmonus. Allosaurusus.jpg|Allosaurusus. Carnotaurusus.jpg|Carnotaurusus. Ursus_Familae.jpg|Ursus Familae. Ursus_Chub.jpg|Ursus Chub. Meekonus.jpg|Meekonus. Procyonus_Minor.jpg|Procyonus Minor. Tanukius_Minor.jpg|Tanukius Minor. Tortomonus.jpg|Tortomonus. Agumonus.jpg|Agumonus. Veemonus.jpg|Veemonus. Guilmonus.jpg|Guilmonus. Sciuruses_Coitu.jpg|Sciuruses Coitu. Puggus.jpg|Puggus. Fugitem.jpg|Fugitem. GeoAgumonus.jpg|GeoAgumonus. Gabumonus.jpg|Gabumonus. Shoutmonus.jpg|Shoutmonus. Gaomonus.jpg|Gaomonus. Meleagris.jpg|Meleagris. Biyomona.jpg|Biyomona. Tentomonus.jpg|Tentomonus. Palmona.jpg|Palmona. Gomamonus.jpg|Gomamonus. Armadillomonus.jpg|Armadillomonus. Nocturno Impetu.jpg|Nocturno Impetu. Plutous.jpg|Plutous. Patamonus.jpg|Patamonus. Gatomona.jpg|Gatomona. Dracos Coitu.jpg|Dracos Coitu. Hawkmonus.jpg|Hawkmonus. Agunimonus.jpg|Agunimonus. Baloous.jpg|Baloous. Baloous Minor.jpg|Baloous Minor. Pikachuus.jpg|Pikachuus. Jibanyanus.jpg|Jibanyanus. Hyraxus.jpg|Hyraxus. Lalamona.jpg|Lalamona. Gumdramonus.jpg|Gumdramonus. Gatchmonus.jpg|Gatchmonus. Renamona.jpg|Renamona. Terriermonus.jpg|Terriermonus. Monodon.jpg|Monodon. Dokamonus.jpg|Dokamonus. Musimona.jpg|Musimona. Onmonus.jpg|Onmonus. Ballistamonus.jpg|Ballistamonus. Dorulumonus.jpg|Dorulumonus. Hackmonus.jpg|Hackmonus. Offmonus.jpg|Offmonus. Hackmonus Minor.jpg|Hackmonus Minor. Bagheeraus.jpg|Bagheeraus. Bagheeraus_Minor.jpg|Bagheeraus Minor. Martenus.jpg|Martenus. Leonidasus Spartanus.jpg|Leonidasus Spartanus. Lobomonus.jpg|Lobomonus. Kumamonus.jpg|Kumamonus. Kazemona.jpg|Kazemona. Beetlemonus.jpg|Beetlemonus. Baloous_Oppognare.jpg|Baloous Oppognare. Falcomonus.jpg|Falcomonus. Wormmonus.jpg|Wormmonus. Gotsumonus.jpg|Gotsumonus. Vombatus.jpg|Vombatus. Damemonus.jpg|Damemonus. Olinguitous.jpg|Olinguitous. Casuarius.jpg|Casuarius. Rangifer.jpg|Rangifer. Smilodonus_Currentum.jpg|Smilodonus Currentum. Dracomonus_et_Dracmonus.jpg|Dracomonus et Dracmonus. Psychemonus.jpg|Psychemonus. Opossummona.jpg|Opossummona. Antinous.jpg|Antinous. Oviraptorus.jpg|Oviraptorus. Rufus Pandam.jpg|Rufus Pandam. Mastodonus.jpg|Mastodonus. Jumbojettus.jpg|Jumbojettus. MetalGreymonus Fusionem.jpg|MetalGreymonus Fusionem. Hydrus_Currentum.jpg|Hydrus Currentum. Kappaus.jpg|Kappaus. Custodibus.jpg|Custodibus. Giantus.jpg|Giantus. Canem_Persequimur_Cauda_Eius.jpg|Canem Persequimur Cauda Eius. Cerberus_Cacatus.jpg|Cerberus Cacatus. Baboonus.jpg|Baboonus. Mandrillus.jpg|Mandrillus. Ab_Impiis_Egredietur.jpg|Ab Impiis Egredietur. Vulpes_Cacatus.jpg|Vulpes Cacatus. Lumbricus.jpg|Lumbricus. Cochleaus.jpg|Cochleaus. Piramides de Giza.jpg|Pyramidis de Giza. Annulo.jpg|Annulo. Calumonus.jpg|Calumonus. Impmonus.jpg|Impmonus. Ligerus.jpg|Ligerus. Pegasus_Kickem.jpg|Pegasus Kickem. Mosquitous.jpg|Mosquitous. Bisontes.jpg|Bisontes. Gnattus.jpg|Gnattus. Olympus_Mons.jpg|Olympus Mons. Liber.jpg|Liber. Plectrum.jpg|Plectrum. Jupiterus.jpg|Jupiterus. Marsus.jpg|Marsus. Mercurius.jpg|Mercurius. Venusa.jpg|Venusa. Vulcanus.jpg|Vulcanus. Ceresa.jpg|Ceresa. Phoebusus.jpg|Phoebusus. Dinaea.jpg|Dinaea. Minervaea.jpg|Minervaea. Bacchusus.jpg|Bacchusus. Neptunus.jpg|Neptunus. Plutous_Numine.jpg|Plutous Numine. Caelusus.jpg|Caelusus. Rattus_Cum_Equo.jpg|Rattus Cum Equo. Heterocephalus.jpg|Heterocephalus. Peccarius.jpg|Peccarius. Petrelus.jpg|Petrelus. Porcupinus.jpg|Porcupinus. Cerberus_Scratchum.jpg|Cerberus Scratchum. Dondokomonus.jpg|Dondokomonus. ChibiTortomonus.jpg|ChibiTortomonus. Manticorus.jpg|Manticorus. Boatus.jpg|Boatus. Dropbearus.jpg|Dropbearus. Orangutangus.jpg|Orangutangus. Starmonus.jpg|Starmonus. Sparrowmona.jpg|Sparrowmona. Cutemona.jpg|Cutemona. Meicoomona.jpg|Meicoomona. Bilblius.jpg|Bilbius. Manta_Birostris.jpg|Manta Birostris. Perameles.jpg|Perameles. Dasyurus.jpg|Dasyurus. Limax.jpg|Limax. Cobraus.jpg|Cobraus. Chihuahuauses_Coitu.jpg|Chihuahuauses Coitu. Fennecus.jpg|Fennecus. Javelinaus.jpg|Javelinaus. Binturongus.jpg|Binturongus. Chihuahuaus_Minor.jpg|Chihuahuaus Minor. Becklespinaxus.jpg|Becklespinaxus. Bongous.jpg|Bongous. Arborium.jpg|Arborium. Pickmonus.jpg|Pickmonus. Eruca.jpg|Eruca. Lepuses_Oppognare.jpg|Lepuses Oppognare. Lowemonus.jpg|Lowemonus. Pentagramum.jpg|Pentagramum. Magin_Davidum.jpg|Magin Davidum. Torcha_Olympium.jpg|Torcha Olympium. Zordus_Ranus.jpg|Zordus Ranus. Zordus_Acionix.jpg|Zordus Acionix. Zordus_Gorillus.jpg|Zordus Gorillus. Zordus_Lepus.jpg|Zordus Lepus. Llamaus.jpg|Llamaus. Alpacaus.jpg|Alpacaus. Squareum.jpg|Squareum. Blesmolus.jpg|Blesmolus. Alligatorus.jpg|Alligatorus. Ursus_Maritimus_Minor.jpg|Ursus Maritimus Minor. Ocelotus.jpg|Ocelotus. Servalus.jpg|Servalus. Caracalus.jpg|Caracalus. Jaguarundius.jpg|Jaguarundius. Margayus.jpg|Margayus. Kodkodus.jpg|Kodkodus. Dikdikus.jpg|Dikdikus. Bettongus.jpg|Bettongus. Minkus.jpg|Minkus. Mustelus.jpg|Mustelus. Stoatus.jpg|Stoatus. Jellyfishus.jpg|Jellyfishus. Manofwarus.jpg|Manofwarus. Accipeterus.jpg|Accipeterus. Voltur.jpg|Voltur. Ranus_Minor.jpg|Ranus Minor. Sus-Guinea.jpg|Sus-Guinea. Porcuses_Coitu.jpg|Porcuses Coitu. Mongooseus.jpg|Mongooseus. Locustus.jpg|Locustus. Lobsterus.jpg|Lobsterus. Janusus.jpg|Janusus. Terminusus.jpg|Terminusus. Equuses_Coitu.jpg|Equuses Coitu. Aphidus.jpg|Aphidus. Victoriae.jpg|Victoriae. Junoa.jpg|Junoa. Tigris Belli.jpg|Tigris Belli. Tigris_Oppognare.jpg|Tigris Oppognare. Tigris_Currentum.jpg|Tigris Currentum. Proserpinae.jpg|Proserpinae. Artioa.jpg|Artioa. Cernunnosus.jpg|Cernunnosus. Dagdaus.jpg|Dagdaus. Nanuqus.jpg|Nanuqus. Azebanus.jpg|Azebanus. Jiibayaaboozus.jpg|Jibayaboozus. Tanukius_Oppognare.png|Tanukius Oppognare. Hyenus_Minor.jpg|Hyenus Minor. Ursus_Mechanicalus.jpg|Ursus Mechanicalus. Yutuus.jpg|Yutuus. Leo_Belli_Minor.jpg|Leo Belli Minor. Tenrecus.jpg|Tenrecus. Procyonus_Urinae.jpg|Procyonus Urinae. Lightbulbem.jpg|Lightbulbem. Velociraptorus_Minor.jpg|Velociraptorus Minor. Ignotus.jpg|Ignotus. Azolotlus.jpg|Axolotlus. Scolopendrus.jpg|Scolopendrus. Salamandrus.jpg|Salamandrus. Geckous.jpg|Geckous. Termiteus.jpg|Termiteus. Pillbugus.jpg|Pillbugus. Millipedeus.jpg|Millipedeus. Myocastoreus.jpg|Myocastoreus. Castoreus_Currentum.jpg|Castoreus Currentum. Plataepus_Currentum.jpg|Plataepus Currentum. Okapius.jpg|Okapius. Pikeus.jpg|Pikeus. Pickerelus.jpg|Pickerelus. Sardineus.jpg|Sardineus. Casa.jpg|Casa. Harrierus.jpg|Harrierus. Harrierus_Minor.jpg|Harrierus Minor. Tyrannosaurem_Minor.jpg|Tyrannosaurem Minor. Tyrannosaurem_Oppognare.jpg|Tyrannosaurem Oppognare. Rhinocirotis_Ultimatium.jpg|Rhinocerotis Ultimatium. Pilchardus.jpg|Pilchardus. Krikelus.jpg|Krikelus. Metriopteruses_Coitu.jpg|Metriopteruses Coitu. Plataepus_Cacatus.jpg|Plataepus Cacatus. Castoreus_Oppognare.jpg|Castoreus Oppognare. Luter_Oppognare.jpg|Luter Oppognare. Tigris_Cacatus.jpg|Tigris Cacatus. Tigris_Urinae.jpg|Tigris Urinae. Odinus.jpg|Odinus. Ratatoskrus.png|Ratatoskrus. Thorus.jpg|Thorus. Raus.jpg|Raus. Horusus.jpg|Horusus. Settus and Osirisus.jpg|Settus and Osirisus. Sobekus.jpg|Sobekus. Thothus.jpg|Thothus. Lokius.jpg|Lokius. Pelea.jpg|Pelea. Lepa.jpg|Lepa. Jackus_Russellus_Urinae.jpg|Jackus Russellus Urinae. Yuhuangus.jpg|Yuhuangus. Sceptrum.jpg|Sceptrum. Anubisus.jpg|Anubisus. Basteta.jpg|Basteta. Besus.jpg|Besus. Isisa.jpg|Isisa. Hathora.jpg|Hathora. Heimdallus.jpg|Heimdallus. Tamanduaus.jpg|Tamanduaus. Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|Qutzalcoatlus. Tezcatlipocaus.jpg|Tezcatlipocaus. Huitilopochtlius.jpg|Huitzilopochtlius. Tlalocus.jpg|Tlalocus. Chalchiuhtlicuea.jpg|Chalchiuhtlicuea. Hunahpus_and_Xbalanqueus.jpg|Hunahpus and Xbalanqueus. Sekhmeta.jpg|Sekhmeta. Boltrous.jpg|Baltrous. Kukulkanus.jpg|Kukulkanus. Itzamnaus.jpg|Itzamnaus. Fidesa.jpg|Fidesa. Somnusus.jpg|Somnusus. Freyus.jpg|Freyus. Freyae.jpg|Freyae. Baldrus.jpg|Baldrus. Houdrus.jpg|Hodurus. Ganeshaus.jpg|Ganeshaus. Camazotzus.jpg|Camazotzus. Amaterasua.jpg|Amaterasua. Tsukuyomius.jpg|Tsukuyomius. Susanoous.jpg|Susanoous. Morrigana.jpg|Morrigana. Taranisus.jpg|Taranisus. Cupidus.jpg|Cupidus. Rattus_Oppognare.jpg|Rattus Oppognare. Brahmanus.jpg|Brahmanus. Vishnuus.png|Vishnuus. Shivaus.jpg|Shivaus. Sunwukongus.jpg|Sunwukongus. Awilixa_and_Sukuus.jpg|Awilixa and Sukuus. Canem_Pratum.jpg|Canem Pratum. Ixchela.jpg|Ixchela. Saraswatia.jpg|Saraswatia. Armadillus_Cacatus.jpg|Armadillus Cacatus. Intius.jpg|Intius. Ahuramazdaus.jpg|Ahuramazdaus. Ahrimanus.jpg|Ahrimanus. Mithrasus.jpg|Mithrasus. Nephtysa.jpg|Nephthysa. Vejovisus.jpg|Vejovisus. Anuus.jpg|Anuus. Iata.jpg|Iata. Heketa.jpg|Heketa. Khnumus.jpg|Khnumus. Chernobogus.jpg|Chernobogus. Baronsamedius.jpg|Baronsamedius. Kjeprius.jpg|Kephrius. Ptahus.jpg|Ptahus. Patsracheus.jpg|Patsracheus. Serqeta.jpg|Serqeta. Anhurus.jpg|Anhurus. Amuzencabus.jpg|Ahmuzencabus. Ahpuchus.jpg|Ahpuchus. Amatsumikaboshius.jpg|Amatsumikaboshius. Fujinus.jpg|Fujinus. Concolorus.jpg|Concolorus. Raijinus.jpg|Raijinus. Hachimanus.jpg|Hachimanus. The_Constellations_of_the_Eight_Immortals.jpg|The Constellations of the Eight Immortals. The_Constellation_of_the_Seven_Lucky_Gods.jpg|The Constellation of the Seven Lucky Gods. Erlangshenus.jpg|Erlangshenus. Zaoshenus.jpg|Zaoshenus. Ukemochia.jpg|Ukemochia. Hanumanus.jpg|Hanumanus. Marmotus.jpg|Marmotus. Lemmus.jpg|Lemmus. Lemurus.jpg|Lemurus. Indraus.jpg|Indraus. Parvata_and_Kalia.jpg|Parvatia and Kalia. Mayae.jpg|Mayae. Belobogus.jpg|Belobogus. Zhuroungus.jpg|Zhurongus. Leigongus.jpg|Leigongus. Xiwangmua.jpg|Xiwangmua. Macropus_Currentum.jpg|Macropus Currentum. Guanyuus.jpg|Guanyuus. Aoguangus.jpg|Aoguangus. Shouxingus.jpg|Shouxingus. Nezhaea.jpg|Nezhaea. Piranhaus.jpg|Piranhaus. Ukkous.jpg|Ukkous. Manannanmaclirus.jpg|Manannánmaclirus. Agnius.jpg|Agnius. Äkräsus.jpg|Äkräsus. Tengrius.jpg|Tengrius. Terrius_Minor.jpg|Terrius Minor. Bathalaus.jpg|Bathalaus. Urcuchillayus.jpg|Urcuchillayus. Acionix_Oppognare.jpg|Acionix Oppognare. Tapious (1).jpg|Tapious. Bulukuus.jpg|Bulukuus. Sednae.jpg|Sednae. Poliahua.jpg|Poliahua. Kamohoaliius.jpg|Kamohoaliius. Monte_Leonem.jpg|Monte Leonem. Buzzardus.jpg|Buzzardus. Tekkeitsertokus.jpg|Tekkeitsertokus. Maata.jpg|Maata. Hunbatzus_and_Hunchuenus.jpg|Hunbatzus and Hunchuenus. Tawereta.jpg|Tawereta. Gebus_and_Nuta.jpg|Gebus and Nuta. Neperus.jpg|Neperus. Centeotlus.jpg|Centeotlus. Baiameus.jpg|Baiameus. Hwaninus.jpg|Hwaninus. Tupaus.jpg|Tupãus. Xipetotecus.jpg|Xipetotecus. Inarius.jpg|Inarius. Ungnyeoa.jpg|Ungnyeoa. Shangous.jpg|Shangous. Lisaus_and_Mawua.jpg|Lisaus and Mawua. Forsetius.jpg|Forsetius. Medjedus.jpg|Medjedus. Kaitius.jpg|Kaitius. Dzeharlonsa.jpg|Dzeharlonsa. Nuwae.jpg|Nuwae. Anansius.png|Anansius. Neitha.jpg|Neitha. Melloniae.jpg|Melloniae. Tawaus.jpg|Tawaus. Phoneum.jpg|Phoneum. Kuzenbous.jpg|Kuzenbous. Sylvanusus.jpg|Sylvanusus. Faunusus.jpg|Faunusus. Bellonae.jpg|Bellonae. Bunniculaus.jpg|Bunniculaus. Ramaus_and_Ravanaus.jpg|Ramaus and Ravanaus. Vamanaus.jpg|Vamanaus. Jingweia.jpg|Jingweia. Zhongkuius.jpg|Zhongkuius. Xingtianus.jpg|Xingtianus. Tāneus.jpg|Tāneus. Cabrakanus.jpg|Cabrakanus. Xochipillius_and_Xochiquetzala.jpg|Xochipillius and Xochiquetzala. Kūus.jpg|Kūus. Lonous.jpg|Lonous. Dajia.jpg|Dajia. Kanaloaus.jpg|Kanaloaus. Hebous.jpg|Hebous. Sola.jpg|Sola. Manius.jpg|Manius. Triviae.jpg|Triviae. Fortunae.jpg|Fortunae. Psychea.jpg|Psychea. Discordiae.jpg|Discordiae. Ymirus.jpg|Ymirus. Whirous.jpg|Whirous. Morenae.jpg|Morenae. Unuta.jpg|Unuta. Wadjeta.jpg|Wadjeta. Juventasa.jpg|Juventasa. Mictlantecuhtlius.jpg|Mictlantecuhtlius. Xuanwenhuae.jpg|Xuanwenhuae. Dragonus.jpg|Dragonus. Dagonus.jpg|Dagonus. Perunus.jpg|Perunus. Velesus.jpg|Velesus. Enkius.jpg|Enkius. Pakheta.jpg|Pakheta. Satanus.jpg|Satanus. Cainus_and_Abelus.jpg|Cainus and Abelus. Apisus.jpg|Apisus. Khonsuus.jpg|Khonsuus. Minus.jpg|Minus. Tyrus.jpg|Tyrus. Njordus.jpg|Njordus. Idunna.jpg|Idunna. Friggae.jpg|Friggae. Sifa.jpg|Sifa. Spinosaurusus.jpg|Spinosaurusus. Terrae.jpg|Terrae. Jesuschristus.jpg|Jesuschristus. Frenchbulldogus_(1).jpg|Frenchbulldogus. Frenchdogus_Minor.jpg|Frenchbulldogus Minor. Noxa.jpg|Noxa. Nemesisa.jpg|Nemesisa. Eponae.jpg|Eponae. Heyokaus.jpg|Heyokaus. Irisa.jpg|Irisa. Kratosus.jpg|Kratosus. Biae.jpg|Biae. Ratria.jpg|Ratria. Nuadaus.jpg|Nuadaus. Lughus.jpg|Lughus. Dumuzidus.jpg|Dumuzidus. Inannae.jpg|Innanae. Zhangfeius.jpg|Zhangfeius. Vestae.jpg|Vestae. Fuxius.jpg|Fuxius. Axomammae.jpg|Axomammae. Skadia.jpg|Skadia. Ullrus.jpg|Ullrus. Gitchemanitouus.jpg|Gitchemanitouus. Amaguqus.jpg|Amaguqus. Supayus.jpg|Supayus. Erlikus.jpg|Erlikus. Ülgenus.jpg|Ülgenus. Brigida.jpg|Brigida. Niamha.jpg|Niamha. Mayaria.jpg|Mayaria. Apolakius.jpg|Apolakius. Siberianhuskyus.jpg|Siberianhuskyus. Anitongtawous.jpg|Anitongtawous. Talae.jpg|Talae. Acatus.jpg|Acatus. Viracochaus.jpg|Viracochaus. Ameretata.jpg|Ameretata. Ilmarinenus.jpg|Ilmarinenus. Pumpkinmonus.jpg|Pumpkinmonus. Vohumanahus.jpg|Vohumanahus. Kshathravairyaus.jpg|Kshathravairyaus. Haumeae.jpg|Haumeae. Procyonuses_Coitu.jpg|Procyonuses Coitu. Altjiraus.jpg|Altjiraus. Haurvatata.jpg|Haurvatata. Julunggula.jpg|Julunggula. Daramulumus.jpg|Daramulumus. Mamaraganus.jpg|Mamaraganus. Gnoweea.jpg|Gnoweea. Siberianhuskyus_Minor.jpg|Siberianhuskyus Minor. Narahdarnus.jpg|Narahdarnus. Ayatae and Koyashus.jpg|Ayatae and Koyashus. Svarogus.jpg|Svarogus. Stribogus.jpg|Stribogus. Mildae.jpg|Mildae. Ladae.jpg|Ladae. Laimae.jpg|Laimae. Dazhbogus.jpg|Dazhbogus. Negafookus.jpg|Negafookus. Aipaloovikus.jpg|Aipaloovikus. Durgae.jpg|Durgae. Kyzaghanus.jpg|Kyzaghanus. Guaracius.jpg|Guaracius. Jacia.jpg|Jacia. Ekekous.jpg|Ekekous. Kuaraus.jpg|Kuaraus. Gesarus.jpg|Gesarus. Catequilus.jpg|Catequilus. Mamaquillae_and_Mamaqochae.jpg|Mamaquillae and Mamaqochae. Okoronoteus.jpg|Okoronoteus. Nanabozhous.jpg|Nanabozhous. Konus.jpg|Konus. Anata and Astarea.jpg|Anata and Astarea. Kamapua'as.jpg|Kamapua'as. Hermodus.jpg|Hermodus. The_Constellations_of_the_Nine_Muses.jpg|The Constellations of the Nine Muses. Florae.jpg|Florae. Paxa.jpg|Paxa. Rabbitmona.jpg|Rabbitmona. Veedramonus.jpg|Veedramonus. Arachnea.jpg|Arachnea. Arianae.jpg|Arianae. Concordiae.jpg|Concordiae. Timorus and Foridous.jpg|Timorus and Foridous. Justitiae.jpg|Justitiae. Yumkaaxus.jpg|Yumkaaxus. Acanus.jpg|Acanus. Frausa.jpg|Frausa. Aquilonus.jpg|Aquilonus. Vultournusus.jpg|Vulturnusus. Austerus.jpg|Austerus. Favoniusus.jpg|Favoniusus. Morsus.jpg|Morsus. Mafdeta.jpg|Mafdeta. Deimosus.jpg|Deimosus. Phobosus.jpg|Phobosus. Detinosus.jpg|Detinosus. Bakasuraus.jpg|Bakasuraus. Kumbakharnaus.jpg|Kumbakharnaus. Shaius.jpg|Shaius. Shezmuus.jpg|Shezmuus. Plutusus.jpg|Plutusus. Sateta.jpg|Sateta. Hatmehita.jpg|Hatmehita. Haus.jpg|Haus. Ihyus.jpg|Ihyus. Hekaus.jpg|Hekaus. Anuketa.jpg|Anuketa. Wepwawetus.jpg|Wepwawetus. Aristaeusus.jpg|Aristaeusus. Izanagius_and_Izanamia.jpg|Izanagius and Izanamia. Kagutsuchius.jpg|Kagutsuchius. Ixcacaoa.jpg|Ixcacaoa. Ekchujaus.jpg|Ekchuajus. Chaacus.jpg|Chaacus. Fenrirus.jpg|Fenrirus. Fafnirus.jpg|Fafnirus. Yenlowangus.jpg|Yenlowangus. Wenchangwangus.jpg|Wenchangwangus. Malinae.jpg|Malinae. Lupercusus.jpg|Lupercusus. Carmana.jpg|Carmana. Ótrus.jpg|Ótrus. Helae.jpg|Helae. Kvasirus.jpg|Kvasirus. Andhrimnirus.jpg|Andrimnirus. Meretsegera.jpg|Meretsegera. Anputa.jpg|Anputa. Hapius.jpg|Hapius. Haracanus.jpg|Huracanus. Nekhbeta.jpg|Nekhbeta. Montuus.jpg|Montuus. Mereta.jpg|Mereta. Nemtyus.jpg|Nemtyus. Ixtaba.jpg|Ixtaba. Coyopaus.jpg|Coyopaus. Huehuecoyotlus.jpg|Huehuecoyotlus. Zeusus.jpg|Zeusus. Hermesus.jpg|Hermesus. Poseidonus.jpg|Poseidonus. Herae_and_Argusus.jpg|Herae and Argusus. Hadesus.jpg|Hadesus. Hephaestusus.jpg|Hephaestusus. Demetera_and_Persephonea.jpg|Demetera and Persephonea. Apollous_and_Artemisa.jpg|Apollous and Artemisa. Aresus,jpg.jpg|Aresus. Dionysusus.jpg|Dionysusus. Athenae.jpg|Athenae. Aphroditea_and_Erosus.jpg|Aphroditea and Erosus. Erisa.jpg|Erisa. Hestiae.jpg|Hestiae. Panus.jpg|Panus. Nikea.jpj.jpg|Nikea. Dikea.jpg|Dikea. Shuus_and_Tefnuta.jpg|Shuus and Tefnuta. Iguanodonus.jpg|Iguanodonus. Latonae.jpg|Latonae. Orangeum.jpg|Orangeum. Iorekus.jpg|Iorekus. Jackieus.jpg|Jackieus. Fanalokaus.jpg|Fanalokaus. Chasmosaurusus.png|Chasmosaurusus. Eoraptorus.jpg|Eoraptorus. Matunusus.png|Matunusus. Duaus.png|Duaus. Ursuses_Coitu.png|Ursuses Coitu. Agumonus_Minor.png|Agumonus Minor. Veemonus_Minor.png|Veemonus Minor. Guilmonus_Minor.png|Guilmonus Minor. Ishtara.png|Ishtara. Shoutmonus_Minor.png|Shoutmonus Minor. Tarandros_et_Sanctos_Santa.png|Tarandros et Sanctos Santa. Shoutmonus_Urinae.png|Shoutmonus Urinae. Gryptes_Currentum.png|Gryptes Currentum. Boletus.png|Boletus. Maahesus.png|Maahesus. Hemerae.png|Hemerae. Bufo.png|Bufo. Pseudoscorpius.png|Pseudoscorpius. Valius.png|Valius. Enlilus.png|Enlilus. Shamashus.png|Shamashus. Belenusus.png|Belenusus. Seidaimyojinus.png|Seidaimyojinus. Jacawitzus.png|Jacawitzus. Kinichahauus.png|Kinichahauus. Zipacnaus.png|Zipacnaus. Ozomatlius.png|Ozomatlius. Xolotlus.png|Xolotlus. Batae.png|Batae. Mnemosynea.png|Mnemosynea. Tohilus.png|Tohilus. Ixtubtuna.png|Ixtubtuna. Sharptoothus.png|Sharptoothus. Leo_Urinae.png|Leo Urinae. Draco_Cacatus.png|Draco Cacatus. Tigris_Urinae.png|Tigris Urinae. Tigrises_Coitu.jpg|Tigrises Coitu. Hyenauses_Coitu.png|Hyenauses Coitu. Camelopardalises_Coitu.png|Camelopardalises Coitu. Erucaeus_Procyonus.png|Erucaeus Procyonus. Buddhaus.png|Buddhaus. Ch'pus.png|Ch'pus. Ekzipus.png|Ekzipus. Mixcoatlus.png|Mixcoatlus. Ahtabaius.png|Ahtapaius. Capybaraeus_Minor.png|Capybaraeus Minor. Tianmua.png|Tianmua. Merlinus.png|Merlinus. Lupus_Homidae_Minor.png|Lupus Homidae Minor. Televisionum.png|Televisionem. Ericius_Minor.png|Ericius Minor. Deeruses_Coitu.png|Deeruses Coitu. Chicomecoatla.png|Chicomecoatla. Hamburgensis.png|Hamburgerensis. Squillus.png|Squillus. Sushium.png|Sushium. Pizzarensis.png|Pizzarensis. Segmentum_Placentae_Neapolitanae.png|Segmentum Placentae Neapolitanae. Tacomus.png|Tacomus. Parce_Costis_Erectus.png|Parce Costis Erectus. Malum.png|Malum. Creme_Caramelli.png|Creme Caramelli. Wontonum_Pulmenti.png|Wontonum Pulmenti. Doughnutum.png|Doghnutum. Tofukus.png|Tofukus. Modo_Gallicto_Fricta.png|Modo Gallicto Fricta. Glacies_Crepito_Pyramidis_Rotunde.png|Glacies Crepito Pyramidis Rotunde. Pullus_Plecos.png|Pullus Plecos. Burritonus.png|Burritonus. Pastello_Botello_Fartum.png|Pastello Botello Fartum. Pullum_Cornu_Pulsabat.png|Pullum Cornu Pulsabat. Mea_Erectus.png|Mea Erectus. Spaghettium.png|Spaghettium. Patera_Noodleseum.png|Patera Noodleseum. Moliebatur_Pullum_Femur.png|Moliebatur Pullum Femur. Crustulam_Scelerisque.png|Crustulam Scelerisque. Paellaum.png|Paellaum. Frixum_Riceum.png|Frixum Riceum. Capsicum_Annuum_Pisces_et_Astulae.png|Capsicum Annuum Pisces et Astule. Acetaria.png|Acetaria. Holocaustum_Escampillums.png|Holocaustum Escampillums. Prawnum_Kokteili.png|Prawnum Kokteili. Redel.png|Redel. Pullus_Amictorium.png|Pullus Amictorium. Crustum.png|Crustum. Macropuses_Coitu.png|Macropuses Coitu. Formicas_Coitu.png|Formicas Coitu. Bata.png|Bata. Hesata.png|Hesata. Akerus.png|Akerus. Palaestrae.jpg|Palaestrae. Patroclus.png|Patroclus. Chorsus.png|Chorsus. Priapusus.png|Priapusus. Mokosha.png|Mokosha. Rattus_Currentum.png|Rattus Currentum. Procyonus_Urinae_Minor.png|Procyonus Urinae Minor. Serapisus.png|Serapisus. Seshata.png|Seshata. Olorunus.png|Olorunus. Jörmungandrus.png|Jörmungandrus. Dracos_Coitu_Minor.png|Dracos Coitu Minor. Kadlua,_Kweetooa,_Annagukus,_and_Ignirtoqa.png|Kadlua, Kweetooa, Annagukus, and Ignirtoqa. Burrobotus.png|Burrobotus. Yemojae.png|Yemojae. Motobugus.png|Motobugus. Buzzbomberus.png|Buzzbomberus. Crabmeatus.png|Crabmeatus. Babayagae.png|Babayagae. Dipodomys.png|Dipodomys. Sciurus_Minor.png|Sciurus Minor. Ch'pus_Minor.png|Ch'pus Minor. Woundwortus.png|Woundwortus. Tiamata.png|Tiamata. Abzuus.png|Abzuus. Formicas_Coitu_Minor.png|Formicas Coitu Minor. Ch'pus_Currentum.png|Ch'pus Currentum. Erucae_Procyonus_Currentum.png|Erucae Procyonus Currentum. Buckius.png|Buckius. Sparksterus.png|Sparksterus. Sirisa.jpg|Sirisa. Agemous.jpg|Agemous. Delphinus_Homem.jpg|Delphinus Homem. Ursuses_Coitu_Minor.jpg|Ursuses Coitu Minor. Kapukapuus.jpg|Kapukapuus. Currium.jpg|Currium. Triceratopsus_Minor.jpg|Triceratopsus Minor. Zabivakaus.jpg|Zabivakaus. Fishium_et_Chipsum.jpg|Fishium et Chipsum. Mochium.jpg|Mochium. Lasagnium.jpg|Lasagnium. Nachosumium.jpg|Nachosumium. Lepus_Currentum_Minor.jpg|Lepus Currentum Minor. Diaboli_Tasmanianus.jpg|Diaboli Tasmanianus. Houyius_and_Chang'ea.jpg|Houyius and Chang'ea. Putorius.jpg|Putorius. Category:Constellations